fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!
}} |season = 8 |episode = ??? |prodcode = ??? |director=Savage Steve Holland |writer=Butch Hartman Scott Fellows |producer=Butch Hartman Lauren Levine Scott MacAboy (Asst.) |airdate = July 9, 2011 |previous = Love Triangle |next = TBA }} A Fairly Odd Movie: "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" is an upcoming straight-to-television film about The Fairly OddParents with the characters being played by real actors. This movie will air on July 9, 2011''Via Butch Hartman, Twitter'' - "The official air-date of the FOP LIVE movie is now Sat. July, 9th, 2011! Be there! More info to follow..." as part of the year-long tenth anniversary celebration of The Fairly OddParents.Via Butch Hartman, Twitter - "(2011) will climax with the premiere of the FOP live movie: 'Grow Up Timmy Turner!'" Its runtime (with commercials) will be 90 minutes long.Via Butch Hartman, Twitter - "it's 60. With commercials it'll be a 90 minute special." Information ]] This straight-to-television movie centers on Timmy Turner (Drake Bell, Drake and Josh), but unlike the series, Timmy is no longer a 10-year-old boy — he is 23, still lives at home and still attends the 5th grade! Timmy’s arrested development stems from his desire to keep his beloved fairy godparents, Cosmo (Jason Alexander, Seinfeld, as live-action Cosmo and Daran Norris, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Cosmo) and Wanda (Cheryl Hines, Curb Your Enthusiasm, as live-action Wanda and Susanne Blakeslee, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Wanda), because "Da Rules" dictates that godchildren lose their fairies when they grow up. But when Tootie, (Daniella Monet, Victorious) a nerdy girl who has always had a crush on Timmy, returns to town a beautiful woman, Timmy finds himself having very adult feelings for her. He must decide whether to grow up and be with the woman he loves, or continue acting like a child to keep the fairy godparents he adores. In the meantime, Hugh J. Magnate (Steven Weber, Wings, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The Shining, Masters of Horror: Jenifer), a larger than life oil tycoon, turns his attention to capturing Timmy’s fairies and using their power to fuel his maniacal ambition. The live-action versions of Cosmo and Wanda will only be appearing for a few scenes, where they will be playing the role of being disguised as human waiters. The rest of the time, they will be CGI animated.Via Jason Alexander, Twitter Other characters that have been confirmed via twitter to be appearing are Vicky, Mr. Crocker, A.J., Poof (CGI), Jorgen Von Strangle (live action), and Mr. Turner. Drake Bell and Daniella Monet will also perform a song together for the movie.Celebuzz - Victorious Cast Talk 2010 Memories, Future Goals Casting These are the cast members released via official press report so far: *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner (Live-Action) *Daniella Monet as Tootie (Live-Action) *Jason Alexander as Cosmo (Live-Action) *Cheryl Hines as Wanda (Live-Action) *Daran Norris as Cosmo (CGI/Normal) *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda (CGI/Normal) External links *Exclusive: Nickelodeon Orders Live-Action Movie Adaptation of The Fairly Oddparents at TVGuide.com *Nick’s The Fairly OddParents Comes to Life in First-Ever, Live-Action TV Movie Adaptation, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! at Nick and More.com * References Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Episodes Category:TV movies Category:Specials Category:Season 8